2 Many RPG Games
by Princess Epona
Summary: Zelda, Legend of Dragoon, & Theards of Fate Dew prism. What happens when u mix all of these. All of them in the city called Sunset City. I f u hated Gannandorf & the painful memerize of time or love it u'll like this one 2. Next month this story will be u


2 Many RPG Games  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the game people in here. We all suck & in the end we all do!!!!  
  
Burning Gundam: Maybe u do disclaimer but I don't.  
  
Let It Start.  
  
Dart: He guys y don't we ever travel many more?  
  
Kongol: Me don't.don't  
  
Meru: umm. know?  
  
Kongol: Yeah that it. What does friend mean again?  
  
Rose: (Slaps Kongol in forehead)  
  
Shana: Shouldn't u have slapped yourself in the forehead?  
  
Rose: No.  
  
Haschel: Darts right we should travel (starts to drool)  
  
Lavitz: What can he be thinking about?  
  
Albert: I have no idea.  
  
Shana: Dart is right we should go some where.  
  
Meru: (Meru's Theme starts playing) Hey where's that beat coming from. must dance.to song. (Eye twitches)  
  
Rose: That's it we're going on vacation she's hearing things.  
  
(Big sign saying WELCOME TO SUNSET CITY)  
  
Haschel: We'll hear u are.  
  
Mean While In THE East Side I mean EAST HEAVEN Kingdom  
  
Rue: Claire remind me way we're visiting them?  
  
Claire: Well Rue I think it would be nice if we Mint & Maya & besides u need a vacation.  
  
Rue: NO, I don't.  
  
Claire: Yes, u do u have done nothing but sharpening that sword.  
  
Rue: (Rue sharpening Ark Edge Then hides it behind back) No I'm not.  
  
(Royal coach coming down the street & stops in front of Rue & Claire)  
  
Mint: Well look who it is I thought I never see your sorry hide again.  
  
Rue: Nice to see u 2 (cough & says pepper) Mint.  
  
Mint: What did u say?  
  
Rue: Nothing.  
  
Maya: would u like to come with us.  
  
Mint: Hey u didn't even ask if it was okay with me.  
  
Maya: Did u hear something. & of course you'll come. (Pulls them in)  
  
Meanwhile in the land of Hyrule.  
  
Navi: Link, I want to go to the beach.  
  
Link: (gets a pan fills it with water & gets a bottle of sand & pours it around the pan) Knock your self out.  
  
Navi: Ha your not funny.  
  
Zelda: Link, I want to go to the beach.  
  
Link: Sure come on Navi & get away from that thing u made.  
  
Navi: I didn't make that!  
  
Link: So where are we going?  
  
Zelda: Glad u ask Linky  
  
(BIG SING THAT SAYS WELCOME TO SUNSET CITY)  
  
Zelda: This place is so beautiful.  
  
Shana: This place is so beautiful.  
  
Maya: This place is so beautiful.  
  
Mint, Rose, Link: This place bites.  
  
Maya: Okay Rue & Mint u can go get us are rooms.  
  
Mint: Hey who die & made u the boss?  
  
Maya: Well I am the Princess ex!!!  
  
Mint: (does foot stomp) I'm not no freakn' ex-princess.  
  
Dart: Kongol u go get us are rooms & Meru u go with him since he has trouble with his sentences. Meru stop eating that chocolate bar.  
  
Meru: (Hides chocolate bar be hind her back) Okay  
  
Zelda: Okay Link will u get us our rooms & stop chewing on Navi's head.  
  
Link: Huh what okay. (Drops Navi on floor)  
  
Navi: Ow.  
  
At the hotel  
  
Link: (fighting with Mint) I'm getting the later 2 rooms u little brat.  
  
Mint: I'm getting them & here's my friend to prove it (Rue transforms into Pollywog & jumps out the window) Hey Rue get back here.  
  
Kongol & Meru walk in  
  
Kongol: (walk on top of Mint & Link & goes up to counter) Uhh 2 rooms please.  
  
Person behind count: Lets see that will be 220g  
  
Kongol: good price. (Pays person)  
  
Meru: Okay Kongol lets go tell the others.  
  
Link: Zelda going to kill me  
  
Mint: (looks through book of people staying at the inn sees names Belle & Duke) O no.  
  
Rue: Maybe that will work to are advantage.  
  
Mint: Hey what where did u come from?  
  
Rue: Oh I've been around actually I was that chair over there & some fat woman sat on me.  
  
(Mint & Rue go back to Maya & Claire & sit down & eat)  
  
Maya: (Buys Mint a pie)  
  
Mint: (eats big bite of pie twitches on the ground throwing up & turning green)  
  
Rue: What type of pie was that?  
  
Maya: Just Mint's favorite food pumpkins.  
  
Princess Albert walks by.  
  
Mint sees & starts drooling  
  
Mint: I'm in love.  
  
Claire: U say something Mint?  
  
Mint: No, I didn't say any thing.  
  
(Zelda Team)  
  
Navi: Link did u get u are rooms?  
  
Link: No, Navi I didn't.  
  
Navi: Da, da, (twitch)  
  
Zelda: Why? (With master sword in hand)  
  
Link: People beat me to the last 2 rooms.  
  
Zelda: (hits Link with Master)  
  
(Dragoon Team)  
  
Dart: So Kongol u got the rooms right.  
  
Kongol: Yes, we got the.the.  
  
Miranda (if that how u spell it): Rooms?  
  
Kongol: Yeah that's it  
  
Dart: When did u get here?  
  
Miranda: O I've been here since the start of the trip.  
  
Rose: Okay what ever  
  
Meru: U know I thought I did here a voice when we started.  
  
Navi flies by.  
  
Everyone: Fairy  
  
Kongol: (jumps in air to attack Navi)  
  
Authors: Freeze fame.  
  
Author #1: For those who do not know on The Legend of Dragoon fairies are evil little creatures & they kill them  
  
Authors: Unfreeze fame  
  
Kongol: (attacks fairy with ax & kills Navi & her remains get stuck on ax) Guys its not disappearing.  
  
Narrator: Will Kongol get Navi remains off his ax Will Navi ever come back to life. Tune in next time for  
  
Author #1: 2 many RGP games  
  
Narrator: Thank u author don't ever interrupt me again. 


End file.
